Atomizers are typically used in an emission abatement system for atomizing a liquid agent to be used for abating emissions such as those present in exhaust gases produced through operation of an internal combustion engine. For example, hydrocarbon fuel may be atomized for use in an exothermic reaction for regenerating a soot particulate filter that traps soot present in the exhaust gases of an engine. Urea may be atomized and used as a reductant in selective catalytic reduction catalysts, which reduce the oxides of nitrogen typically present in the engine exhaust. Pressurized air can be mixed with a particular liquid agent at a location upstream of the an atomizing nozzle used to ultimately deliver an atomized spray for use in an emission abatement system.